


Warm At Night

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: stillnotginger10 wanted: Consensual Somnophilia for Harry/Eggsy





	Warm At Night

Harry smiled to himself as he brushed his fingertips over the arch of Eggsy’s cheek gingerly. Eggsy smacked his lips quietly as he snuggled further into the pillow, his long eyelashes fanning his skin as he sank deeper into his slumber. Harry trailed his fingers down Eggsy’s bare arm, over his hip and tugged the blanket down to expose Eggsy’s naked form to his eyes. 

The only thing on Eggsy’s golden skin was a smooth black collar around his neck that Harry couldn’t resist curling his hand over possessively. Harry slipped a hand down to Eggsy’s leg and slowly as not to wake his sleeping love pushed his leg to the side to expose his loosened hole. 

Harry made slow movements and dipped two of his fingers in a bowl of lube he had put on the bedside table in preparation for the night. Eggsy gave a soft mewl at the wet touch of Harry’s finger on his rim before Harry pressed two of his fingers into Eggsy with ease. 

Harry licked his lips as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Eggsy, watching Eggsy’s reaction in the mirror that was propped up against the wall by the bedside. His love’s cock was plumping up from between his thighs and his hips jerked a bit in his sleep but Eggsy stayed deep in his slumber. Harry slowly removed his fingers and lifted Eggsy’s leg up over his own hip, watching as his love was exposed to him in the reflection of the mirror. Harry bit his lower lip as he breathed evenly as he nudged the head of his cock against Eggsy’s hole before slipping in with no resistance. 

Eggsy let out a soft puff of air as he nuzzled the pillow under his head and Harry froze up before inching his cock further into Eggsy when the blond settled down again. Harry couldn’t help but watch his cock disappear inside of his lover’s body until he was fully seated and Harry slowly rutted against Eggsy, wanting to take it slow and not disturb Eggsy’s deep slumber. 

Harry smoothed his hand over Eggsy’s erection and slowly stroked him in time with his own forward thrusts. Eggsy’s tossed his head back against Harry’s shoulder with a loud sigh and licked his lips as he did when he was restless in his sleep. Harry nuzzled Eggsy’s soft hair as he kept up his steady movements, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last long after Eggsy sucked him off after dinner earlier that evening. 

Harry swallowed his own moan as he slowly gyrated his hips as his cock throbbed inside of Eggsy who let out a soft whimper before settling down. Harry let out a soft groan of his own as he spilled his cum deep inside of his love and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s neck lovingly as he curled around Eggsy protectively, his cock still inside of Eggsy’s warm and now wet hole. He knew Eggsy’s adored waking up, a stretched and dripping mess knowing that Harry took his pleasure the night before. It was a kink they had in common and were happy to indulge in together.


End file.
